English Class Vignettes
by Desired Dreams-XS8018
Summary: A series of vignettes on Butch's and Buttercups interactions in their English class.References to The Diary of Anne Frank and The Tragedy of Julius Caesar. Rated for mild language.
1. Anne's Diary

**A/N: So I wrote this ages ago, like in 2010. I realized I never uploaded it to only to my deviant art, so here! While, I have matured as a writer, in two years, this short little drabble/vignette is rather cute, so why not upload it? Please read and review and tell me what you think :).**

Buttercup poked Butch's back to wake him up from his nap.  
>If the teacher caught him, he would be in trouble.<br>He yawned and looked back.  
>Why he couldn't stay awake in language arts she couldn't understand, although she hated school reading the "Diary of Anne Frank" was interesting.<p>

He turned his face to the side to glare at her behind him.  
>She smirked and quoted, "Remember Mr. So and So remember I'm a lady."<br>He rolled his eyes at her and chuckled before turning back around.

'You're Crazy, you know that butter butt?' He wrote on a note and passed it back to her.  
>'shut up bitch'<br>'*gasp* that hurt butterfly'  
>'*rolls eyes* yeeah'<br>'it did peanut buttercup'  
>'do you ever stop with the pet names?'<br>'Nope, never for you butterfingers'  
>'Uggh you and your stupidity'<p>

"Mr. Jojo, Ms. Utonium, do you two have something to say to the class?" Mrs. Hanaka said.  
>Buttercup and Butch looked up and were worried until they saw that the teacher was talking to Bubbles and Boomer.<br>Buttercup passed butch another note.

'lol bubbles got in trouble! =P'  
>'yea and so did boomer lolz'<br>'dumbasses…..'  
>'yea lol noobs'<p>

RING RING

"YESSS Freedom!" Buttercup shouted hovering in mid air.  
>Butch just laughed at her and started to walk out of the classroom.<p>

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Toodles~**

**BTW you may know me as I Love Toko and Seddie, but I'm changing my name to Desired Dreams, just thought I'd let everyone know ^^.**


	2. Julius' Tragedy

**A/N: Another short vignette I threw together just now, after being inspired by reading the first one. I seem to like the idea of Buttercup having a school guilty pleasure :P. While still short, this one is about double the words ^^. Please read and review, thanks!**

"Really, he needs to stop falling asleep in class," thought Buttercup to her elf, as she nudged Butch awake again. Though, to be fair, he wasn't the only one asleep in her class. Perhaps she may have been on the odd side, Buttercup slightly liked English, not that she would every admit it. She was _not _some nerd, just because she liked The Diary of Anne Frank and now The Tragedy of Julius Caesar, didn't mean anything. Besides she found Jane Eyre awfully boring, and too fairy tale like, and don't get her started on Romeo and Juliet, that was _not_ romantic it was _dumb_.

"Buttercup, it isn't the end of class, why did you wake me up?" Butch asked with a slight pout on his face. If it was anyone else, they'd have described his petulance as adorable, but seeing as this is Buttercup, she wouldn't agree, well at least not verbally.

"Because, it's about to get interesting, that's why, Caesar is about to die. Even you of all people should be interested in this." She said whispered in a huff, her green eyes flashing slightly in annoyance, "Really," she thought, "he should be glad our teacher didn't realize he was sleeping, I did him a favor."

"Half of the class is asleep, and the other half, with the exception of you, Blossom, and Brick, are pretending to pay attention."deadpanned the raven-haired boy.

Buttercup said nothing as she merely glared at him.

"If people weren't so intimidated by you, I'm sure some of them would make fun of you for liking English class of all classes." Butch teased, grinning lopsidedly towards and apparent literature lover.

She blinked before echoing the words that the tape reading the play recited,"_Et tu__1__, _Butch?" the ends of her mouth twitching up slightly.

"Oh, of course. I already tease you don't I? It's too much fun not to tease you," he full on smirked before mumbling, "besides, I really only do it, because your cute when your annoyed..." He glanced down, unaware that Buttercup had heard him.

Her eyes widened slightly, as she stuck her tongue out at him before turning to look down at her textbook before the heat in her cheeks turned visible. The words of the play seemed to be tuned out at she thought about a new reason why she likes her English class, more so now than she did before. Lost in thought and oblivious, she didn't noticed how two dark green eye seemed to glance at her every so often.

**A/N: 1_Et tu, Brut__é__?_- Latin for 'And you/And you also [Brutus]'. Buttercup is asking Butch if he would make fun of her as well. It's also part of Caesar's dying words that show his disbelief towards Brutus' betrayal. Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Toodles~**

**Desired Dreams (Formerly iLove Toko and Seddie).**


End file.
